


Loved and Lost

by Aishuu



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Archetypes, Double Drabble, F/M, The Livejournal exodus, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth can never have Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon.

The clock chimed thirteen, and the world exploded around him.

Jareth had known that this would be the ending. The villain didn't win the heroine's love in a quest-style fairytale, after all. He knew what his archetype had been from the start, and he had understood the inevitable fate he was going to find.

As Sarah began to celebrate her victory, he watched from outside her window, knowing that he would never be granted entrance again. She wouldn't be foolish enough to call out to him, not after the dizzying maze of choices he'd led her through.

He fluttered his wings, puffing his feathers out slightly in an attempt to keep warm. He would let himself watch just a bit longer, before turning to find a new story. Surely somewhere out there, there was a girl who would accept his deal and love him.

But as Sarah laughed, he couldn't help but realize the truth. He could never love a girl who couldn't reject _everything_ for the sake of someone else.


End file.
